


Sweater Girl

by ChrissiHR



Series: That Girl [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 500 follower giveaway, Artist Steve Rogers, Clint Barton is an Absolute Shit, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, LANGUAGE TONY, TV interview gone sideways, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 500-1.000, blatant misuse of a cardigan prompt, how tf do I tag this?, sweater girl!Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Steve just wanted to donate some artwork, raise a little money for New York public school art programs. Then, his friends stepped in to help and now there's a 50-foot wide screen in Times Square showing blue paintings of his, uh,friend.In his sweater.And not much else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



> Prompt: Steve x Darcy, cardigan (inspired by that grandpa cardigan pic of Evans making the rounds of Darcyland)

“Tell us about Sweater Girl, Captain,” the interviewer asked when they returned from commercial break on Good Morning, USA. A series of watercolors signed ‘S. Rogers’ appeared over her shoulder as well as outside the building on a fifty-foot long screen for all of Times Square and the world at large to see.

Steve cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. Bucky and Nat grinned identical grins at him over the cameraman’s head.

“That’s, uh, friend.” He cleared his throat again and willed the right words to appear on the blank teleprompter across the room.

No such luck.

“As you know, Christine—” He resolved to make lemonade out of the hash his well-meaning friends had made of his efforts to raise money for his favorite charities in the city for the holidays. “—I feel very strongly about the arts and music, particularly about the loss of both in recent years in New York’s public school system due to budget cuts. In an effort to spotlight the importance of the arts, I decided to donate proceeds from the sale of my own artwork to charities benefiting the public schools here in Manhattan and out in Brooklyn. Several friends and colleagues helped me choose a number of works from my own collection. The friend featured in these watercolors was the owner of these particular paintings. My pal, Bucky, convinced her to donate several from her own private collection to the charity auction, too.” He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as his eyes traced the long column of each of Darcy’s bare legs beneath the familiar sweater’s hem. “The, uh, sweater is—”

“It’s _Steve’s_ sweater!” Tony called out off-screen, also safely behind the cameras. “But it looks infinitely better on his, _uh, friend_. She’s always wearing it when he gets home from long missions.”

“The short ones, too,” Bucky offered up helpfully to the nearest microphone.

“Sometimes, _just_ the sweater, judging by some of the other paintings in her collection,” Clint muttered louder than strictly necessary to the same microphone, smiling innocently at Steve, guilelessly playing the ‘too deaf to modulate the volume of my own voice’ card again.

Steve’s face, if possible, got even hotter.

“So it’s safe to assume Sweater Girl is someone special, Captain?” Christine Daly pressed for more detail.

“It’s not—” Steve paused to gather his thoughts. “She’s a modern girl. I wouldn’t care to presume… That is to say—”

“Real special!”, “Modern girl—is that a euphemism?”, “‘Friends who fuck’ is the phrase you’re looking for, Rogers,” his friends spoke over each other behind the camera while Steve silently willed a portal to open over Manhattan and spill invading aliens everywhere— _anything_ for a distraction.

Sadly, no portal opened that day.

Aliens. Never can count on an army of ‘em to show up when you need to shoot something and can't shoot your friends on national TV, Steve thought while Christine apologized to the audience for Tony’s profane language.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy watched it happen in disbelief, like a train wreck in slow motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this addendum in the comment section on the original story, but as I plan to write a bit more in this series, it’s important everyone actually reads this addition before we can continue. 
> 
> If you’re curious about Steve’s revenge on Tony, there’s a tiny blurb about that in the comments on the original short story, too.

Darcy dropped her “No Flux Given” mug, staring open mouthed at the TV over the breakfast bar as the Avengers roasted Steve and gave middle America the impression that she was nothing but Steve’s fuckbuddy.

“I know this looks bad...” Pepper hustled into the kitchen. “But it could be very good for the auction. Think of the kids, Darcy.”

“Your boyfriend just—“

“And he will pay for it, I promise you—“

“Ten dollars for every dollar raised by Steve’s auction,” Darcy jumped on the opportunity to punish Tony and raise more money for the charities she and Steve selected to benefit from the auction. “And he agrees to pose for Steve for another fundraiser art auction next year.”

“Sold,” Pepper agreed. “And two weeks for you and Steve at the beach house until this blows over. It’s the least Tony can do.”

Two weeks alone with Steve...

Darcy grinned and sauntered toward the elevator bank, humming, _“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas...”_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> • short comments  
> • long comments  
> • questions  
> • "<3" as extra kudos  
> • reader-reader interaction  
> • reaction gifs, pics, or vids
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you don't want a reply, for any reason ('sometimes I feel shy when I'm reading and not up to starting a conversation', for instance), feel free to sign your comment with '-whisper' and I will appreciate it, but not respond!
> 
> As always, requests and/or demands for more are not welcome on this story. I write for my own personal enjoyment and as stress relief for my anxiety. Please do not abuse the comment section by using it to demand more free content. Writing fanfiction is a hobby. It’s meant to be fun for _all_ of us, not just readers.


End file.
